Blue
by leviadrache
Summary: Gaillard has such a pretty puppet, a puppet he's not willing to share with anyone else. [spoilers for e169]


_Let him burn, while you cry,_

_'cause I heard him screaming out your name, your name._

Aichi's skin is cold when Gaillard touches it, cold and lifeless as if Aichi was dead, but he isn't and Gaillard _knows_. He sees it in the way Aichi's chest moves, in the way he can listen to him breathing, feels it in the way blood flows through his veins, always moving and never stopping.

His hands are always soft and cold, too, but Gaillard doesn't try to warm them up and just holds them, because only touching them is refreshing. He likes those cold hands, since he is always surrounded by flames and never gets to feel the blessings of ice. He lets one of his hands move over Aichi's arm, feeling the fabric of his coat until it reaches Aichi's shoulder.

He kneels in front of the throne, but gets up now and leans over Aichi's body without letting go of his hand. The other hand moves from Aichi's shoulder over to his faintly moving chest, traces the different fabrics of Aichi's clothing in a so very familiar pattern, before reaching towards the collar his coat. He plays a little with it, before moving his fingers over Aichi's collar bones. Finally, his hand ends up under Aichi's chin and he gently tilts the pale face up.

His eyes are closed, hiding the pretty blue eyes which never fail to remind Gaillard of the fire burning inside Aichi's chest. It reminds him of the fire he, Olivier Gaillard, is able to control.

The blue flames, the hottest and most destructive flames, that can and will burn everything standing in their way, which is exactly the reason why he loves them. He loves them for being everything he admires and he loves Aichi for carrying such never fading, _eternal _flames inside his eyes and his whole body.

Eternal flames that can't even be destroyed by Kai Toshiki. Simply remembering Kai makes Gaillard scowl, because Kai is not supposed to remember and he's not supposed to fight and he's not supposed to _live_.

His hands tighten around Aichi's chin and hand without him noticing until Aichi moves his head and soft noise escapes him. Gaillard quickly lets go of Aichi, embarrassed and disappointed in himself for not controlling himself and hurting Aichi. He breathes in and out a few times before leaning over Aichi's body again.

Gaillard grabs his chin and, once again, is amazed by the cold skin. Hesitantly, he gets closer to Aichi. The throne is way to big for a single person and obviously too big for a small person like Aichi, so there's enough space for Gaillard to put his knees next to both sides of Aichi, somehow surrounding him and making it impossible for the other to get away.

Although for Aichi, getting away is impossible anyway.

He puts his free arm around Aichi's body, pulling him closer into a rather awkward hug as he carefully places his own lips on Aichi's cold ones. After a while, when he doesn't get a reaction from Aichi, he gently presses his lips onto Aichi's a little more firmly and promptly gets the reaction he aimed for: Aichi's breathing pace changes and he moves his head a little, trying to tilt it into another direction to break the kiss. But Gaillard won't let that happen, doesn't let go of Aichi's chin to keep him in place.

Soon, he is practically sitting in Aichi's lap, his lips hungrily nibbling Aichi's and he almost starts wishing to get another, a _new_ reaction from the boy he's sitting on, something more than subtle shifting and whimpering. Although puppets aren't supposed to make noises, he kind of wants his one to be different. But first, he needs to make sure if this puppet really is different.

So, he leans back once again, pulls Aichi out of the throne and into his arms. The others are already asleep and there's no one to interrupt him, when Gaillard walks through the huge and empty halls with their _Aichi-sama_ in his arms.

The stars outside are pretty and the sky is blue; blue, the colour of his flames and the colour of Gaillard and the colour of the boy in his arms. While he was rather sceptic at the beginning, Gaillard is rather sure by now that Aichi is indeed the person he searched for, a person he could start to like and maybe even a person he could grow to love. Though only testing will make him be able to be really sure about this.

Aichi shakes in his arms, twists a little and finally opens his eyes. The cute blue eyes go from sleepy to confused, until, finally, blank horror meets Gaillard.

He's not sure if Aichi's about to scream or not, but wants to stay on the safe side and presses his hand on Aichi's mouth. Aichi does not scream, doesn't really move and just whispers something, and despite the hand over Aichi's mouth, Gaillard can still hear the name that leaves Aichi's lips.

"Kai-kun."

"Oh, Aichi-sama wants to see what happened to his dear friend," Gaillard smiles as he lets the power of his ring connect to Aichi's powers to show him what happened, what Gaillard did to Kai Toshiki. By manipulating Psyqualia, he can let Aichi see what happened to Kai without having to say a single word.

This time, after seeing those memories, Aichi does scream. He twists and struggles and tries to get away from Gaillard's firm hold, but a boy like him isn't stronger than a member of the Quatre Knights.

So, Gaillard keeps walking, keeps carrying Aichi in his arms, but doesn't break the connection between the two of them, allowing them to talk to each other without speaking. This way, he can easily tell Aichi what's about to happen to him.

When they reach their destination, Gaillard lets Aichi down, basically lets him fall on the floor and Aichi doesn't move, because he knows what's about to happen, knows where they are and knows he's completely helpless.

Gaillard kneels besides him for a moment, strokes his cheek reassuringly, smiling at the younger boy, before getting up once again. He kisses both of his rings, not stopping to smile, because he's excited for what's about to happen.

He can't wait to see his perfect, pretty puppet burn in his beautiful blue flames, to listen to him screaming, to finally make sure if Aichi is worth his attention and, if it turns out that he isn't, get rid of him and be sure that no one else can ever stain his fire.

"Don't worry, Aichi-san. Soon, you'll be able to feel what your beloved Kai Toshiki-kun felt."

_He lets him burn._


End file.
